


Day 6: Free Day/AU

by moretrash



Series: Hunk Ship Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Galaxy Garrison, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lonely Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Set right after the Kerberos mission failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Hunk tries to be friends with Keith at the Garrison.





	Day 6: Free Day/AU

Hunk stared from afar at Keith, seated across the Garrison cafeteria. He couldn’t help but notice that Keith was sitting alone, picking lightly at the food on his tray but never once making a move to eat. 

Hunk felt awful about the fact that Keith sat alone, in all honesty. He felt even worse about that fact when, just an hour earlier, Lance had implied to Keith that the boy was only there because Shiro pitied him. Hunk could tell that the comment had cut deep, and knew that the comment had cut deeper than it would have usually. 

The Kerberos mission had just been announced to have had a pilot error. The idea of three people that you admired being dead was bad enough, but Keith had been so close to Shiro, and the comment must have felt like a bullet wound. He longed to offer the other a seat at the table he, Lance, and Pidge sat at everyday. But he didn’t want to do that because he knew Lance would find a way to cut Keith ever deeper. 

So, he considered the idea of going and sitting with Keith without Lance or Pidge, but he also knew that that may cast him out of Lance’s favor. It felt selfish, but he really didn’t want to lose the boy as a friend. 

Yet, he couldn’t stand the miserable, lonely look on Keith’s face.

-

Hunk caught up with Keith after lunch, separate from his two friends.

“Hey, Keith?” Hunk said, tapping Keith’s shoulder. Keith turned around, tensing when he saw Hunk. His eyes flickered around, no doubt searching for Lance and Hunk’s heart dropped when he realized that Keith was under the impression that his presence was just to lure him into a false sense of security before Lance started to try and make fun of him.

“Hi.” Keith said softly. Hunk smiled gently and stepped a bit closer to Keith.

“I just wanted to apologize for what Lance said earlier. It was really out of line.” Hunk said. Keith blinked in surprise and tilted his head.

“I mean, I guess. But he does stuff like that all the time. Not that bad, but still.” Keith said. Hunk frowned and thought for a moment before responding.

“Well, if it counts for anything, I think you’re really talented. You deserve to be here, Keith, you wouldn’t make it to the top of the fighter pilots just because someone pitied you.” Hunk said. Keith’s face lit up, and Hunk saw a small hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks, Hunk. I think you’re a really good engineer.” Keith said.

“Thank you! I think I would be better if I didn’t get motion sick.” Hunk said. 

“Well, we all have our shortcomings, but that’s part of being human.” Keith said, and Hunk wondered if those were truly Keith’s words or if someone, perhaps Shiro, had said that exact thing to him at some point.

“I guess. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch tomorrow? You looked pretty lonely today.” Hunk said.

“I would love to.” Keith said softly, walking away to his next class.

-

The next day, Keith sat next to Hunk. Pidge raised an eyebrow when they saw Keith, but they didn’t seem too phased by his presence.

“Hey Keith.” Pidge had greeted before digging into their food. Hunk smiled gratefully at Pidge for at least greeting Keith. He could tell that it made Keith feel a bit more welcome at that table.

Lance, however, was not okay with Keith’s presence. Not at all.

“What is he doing here?” Lance had asked the moment his eyes landed on Keith. Keith focused on his food, not daring to meet Lance’s eyes. 

“Lance, be nice. Keith really isn’t a bad guy, no matter what you seem to think.” Hunk said. Lance frowned deeply at Hunk and glared daggers at Keith. 

“Nice? Him? Not a chance. Didn’t you hear him yesterday?” Lance asked incredulously.

“No, actually, I didn’t. But I’m sure it was justified after you suggested that someone he clearly considers family just pitied him. Especially now! And who that person is!” Hunk said, absolutely appalled at Lance’s behavior. 

“Hunk, stop please. I don’t want you to get in a fight with your friend over me. I’m not worth that, I can just leave.” Keith said, his voice just a little louder than a whisper. 

 

“No. You are absolutely worth that. Everyone deserves someone to stand up for them.” Hunk said. Keith frowned and put his fork down.

“But still, I don’t want you to fight with your friend over it. I’ll just leave.” Keith said, gathering up his tray and his bookbag and heading to an empty table. He looked over in surprise when Hunk dropped his tray next to him.

“I’ll sit with you.” Hunk said simply.

“But… But Lance, you’re friends with him, not with me.” Keith said, wide-eyed and confused. Hunk smiled gently and rubbed Keith’s back.

“I want to be your friend, though. And, to be honest, I’d much rather sit with you than Lance right now.” Hunk said. His decision was solidified when Keith’s face lit up with genuine happiness for the first time since the Kerberos mission failed. 

Yes, this was the best decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
